Marcus Gregorovich
Marcus - or Sekoriante, as he's better known - is an assassin/thief/spy for hire, doing deeds that primarily benefit himself. However, his morals strongly guide him, and influence his decisions... at least when Sekoriante is in control. His two personalities are often locked in conflict, making him seem paranoid and effectively insane. Character Appearance Sekoriante is fairly tall, with dark green hair, and bright green eyes. He tends to wear either a full green and white suit, or a black cloak and hood that hides his face. The only discernable vissible difference between Sekoriante and Marcus, is that Marcus has glowing red eyes, as opposed to the green eyes of Sekoriante. Personality He's very polite and respectful, so long as others show him the same treatment. His morals guide him, and he tends to side with the underdogs. Despite this, he is not completely averse to bloodshed... sometimes - he seems to be very inconsistent in the trail of blood left behind him. If Sekoriante remains in control, bystanders tend to be left unharmed (severely), and his target is often eliminated in a non-lethal fashion if possible; if not, the target is swiflty dispatched. If Marcus takes over, anyone and everyone in the area is destroyed, the target left mauled and very much dead. Skills/Abilities He is a master swordsman, wielding katanas, scimitars, daggers and greatswords alike with skill, able to dispatch with foes in seconds if neccesary, he also seems to have extreme endurance, and those who have survived encounters with him have given reports of him 'dancing' with fire. His fighting style does vary however, depending on which side of him is in control. Sekoriante fights with precision, avoiding or parrying attacks when possible, and delivering often-lethal counter-attacks. Marcus is... a little less graceful. He tends to fight exclusively with katanas and extremely heavy greatswords, ignoring attacks, and using the length of his sword to ensure he hits first - and when he does, he hits hard. History He grew up on the streets of Moscow; his mother a Welshwoman who abandoned him and his father early in his life; his father a Russian alcoholic, barely able to hold a steady job. His father died of liver failure when ''Marcus ''was only 9, and he was thrown into a local orphanage, where he remained for around 8 years. He was handed over to the authorities at age 17, after he broke his roommate's arm in a burst of rage. However, for unknown reasons, he was never punished, and after the incident, he dissapeared for a while. Three years later, he was put back on the radar after escaping from a high-security asylum in Germany, no one knows why he was in an asylum (let alone one in Germany), but many theories have arisen. He was recruited by an unnamed agency that operates behind the scenes, pulling the strings indirectly, by assassinating smaller political figures, and inserting their own agents, building up influence over time. It was this agency that noticed Marcus had two sides, and after extreme 'therapy', they were able to draw his more intelligent, skilful side out, which they named Sekoriante. With Sekoriante in control, he was able to live a somewhat normal life, with the occasional assassination or break-in. However, Sekoriante wasn't quite aware of what he was doing, or who he was influencing, but eventually, he saw the consequences of his actions first-hand. He saw that suffering had been brought upon the innocent, the poor, anyone who wasn't considered important. It was then that Marcus re-emerged. Whilst Marcus is unpredictable and extremely dangerous, Sekoriante can guide him his rage matches that of Marcus. Marcus (guided by Seko) slaughtered everyone at the headquarters, and hunted down all agents that weren't. After these events, Sekoriante set off on his own, taking contracts from people around the world, but not before assessing the consequences. It's true, he lives in luxury, but in his eyes, he has a right to do so. He's taken contracts from Bio-Slime Corp., The UNWD, The S.A.R.A and countless other organisations, dealing death all over the globe, doing good, helping the innocent... or so he thinks. Trivia * His backstory is subject to change, as the creator can't decide on an official backstory, and got lazy whilst writing the history. * His prized weapon is an electrified katana, the design of which takes elements from Raiden of the Metal Gear series. Category:Heroes Category:Villains